I CAPTURED RANDOM NARUTO CHARACTERS!
by LittleRockLeeLover
Summary: Yep With my skills I caught them. Now ask them questions, give them food, pair them up with another, of just plain torture them! I don't care! Naruto Neji Lee Shikamaru Akamaru Crow Keade Konohamaru Add others to the fun/torture! Now Sasuke!
1. COMMENT OR DIE XD

**I stole random Naruto Characters!!!**

((Yeah Title like says it all!!!)

(((I own nothing!!!)))

---

Me: (Opens door) Hey baka's!!!

Naruto: WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE??!?!?

Me: Not so loud, Dobe. I'm here to explain. You see, I've finally disided to try one of my own "Ask the Shinobis" story. So, I took you all so I could do my own.

Shika: (*Sigh*) This is going to be troublesome...

Akamaru: Woof

Me: Oh shut up! So yeah! For the viewer, I'll introduce you all. I have captured Naruto-

Naruto: Yo!

Me: Shika-baby!!!

Shika: Hm...

Akamaru: BARK BARK BARK!!!!

Me: Crow!

Crow: ...... (Falls over)

Iruka: You captured.... a puppet?

Me: SHUT UP IRUKA-SENSEI!!! ..... I'M SORRY FOR YELLING CAN YOU FORGIVE ME!!! I KNOW YOU CAN SINCE YOUR SWEET AND CUTE AND AMAZING!!!!

Iruka: ....Kay?

Me: YAY!!! Ok continuing, Iruka of course, Miche- I mean Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: I miss Kabuto!!! TT-TT

Me: I know, sorry! I also have Konohamaru!

Kono: Boss, who is this girl?

Naruto: I have no Idea...

Me: .... And last but not least, I just grabbed an extra special person! I'm like everyone to met..... Kaede!!!

Kono: Kaede?

Kaede: Hi, Konohamaru...

Naruto: Hey isn't that your little girlfriend Kono?

Kono: WHA-? SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!

Me: Oh, so since she moved you just asume it's over between you to? God!!! You men are all alike!!! You or the girl moves away and suddenly you can't take the stress of a relationship and dump up for some new girl!!! I suppose next you'll be saying I'm the only one and then I'll find out from your god damn sister that your dating other girls!! And then when I try to ask you about the truth you ignore me on myspace!!!!!!

Neji: It sounds like you've had experience with this...

Me: HE'S NOT WITH A NEW GIRL!!! RICHARD STILL LOVES ME!!! Heehehehe, we'll be together forever! Just me and him!!1 HahahHAHA!!!

(Everyone scared)

Me: .....(*ahem*) Anyway! So you all know, my name is Allison, and if you don't want your dicks cut off I suggest you answer the questions your asked!

Kaede: (*Raises hand*) Um I'm a girl! (*Eating cookie*)

Me: Not for long.... I put male enhansment pills in that cookie.

Kaede: YOU TOLD ME THEY WERE M&M'S!!!!

Me: WELL I LIED!!!

Orochimaru: I WANTS KABUTO!!!!!

Me: ... no. I don't need you..... Kids cover your ears

(Kono and Kaede cover ears)

Me: I don't need you feeling eachother and having sex here in front of the little ones! You can only have him if a reader leaves a message saying they give him to you. Kay?

Orochimaru: ...FINE!

Me: Okay your good now young ones!

(Uncovers ears)

Me: Okay, so if you got questions send them in!!! ... OHMYGODSHITZ!!! I didn't grab him!!! How could I forget my love? BRB!!! (*Slams and locks door*)

Naruto: ... This is very weird.

Shika: Yeah

Neji: My destiny tells my no good shall come from this situation.

Kaede: Your telling me? Do you know how many people are gonna be asking who I am?

Orochimaru: Yeah....btw, who are you?

Kaede: ...-.-||| I only show up in one episode! It's a special one called 'Mission: Find The Crimson 4-Leaf Clover!' Ugh.

Shika: Your only in one episode?

Kaede: Yeah

Shika: It's gonna be had for Ali not to OOC you!

Kaede: Ya think? FUCK OOCNESS!!!

Neji: ...how old are you?

Kaede: ...Um (Pulls out labtop and googles it) Narutopedia says... WHAT THE CRAP MY PAGE WAS DELETED?!?!?!? Ugh Find I'll chech normal Wikipedia! ... WTH??? I'M NOT ANYWHERE!!!!!

Kono: You don't know your age?

Kaede: Kono, you know the episode I was in I only had like 5 minutes of screen time! They had no time to say more than my name and that I was moving!

Kono: True.... well I'm 10, your probably that old too.

Neji: YOUR 10 AND YOU HAVE THAT MOUTH?

Kaede: NOTHING IS KNOWN ABOUT ME!!!! REMEMBER???

Neji: Yeah, but you think Ali would make you a bit more..... Innocent.

Me: (*Kicks open door*) I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!

Shika:......(*Under door*) Joy.

Me: =D Okay, now I got everyone I want!!! Presenting!!!! ROCK LEE!!!!

Naruto: YOU GOT BUSHY BROWS???

Neji: The one place I thought I'd be safe!!!

Kono: It's the bug eyed dude!!!

Akamaru: ...Bow-wow

Kaede: RANDOM GENARIC INSAULT!!!!!

Iruka: ....Hi!

Rock Lee: God I feel loved here -.-

Me: And you should!!! Because while everyone gets to sleep and stay out in this shed, you get to come and stay inside with me!!!! ...In my room...

Naruto: WHY HIM???

Me: Because I LOVES him!!!

Neji: I knew something was wrong with this child!!! SHE'S A ROCK LEE FANGIRL!!!

Shika: ROCK LEE FANGIRL??? I thought they were just myths!!!

Orochimaru: Holy crap!!!

Akamaru: (*Whi~ine*)

Iruka: ...Ew

Kaede: RANDOM GENARIC STATMENT OF SHOCK!!!

Lee: ....I have a fangirl... GAI-SENSEI!!! I'VE DONE IT!!!! I'VE MADE YOU PROUD!!!

Me: Ya know it's really hot when you thank Gai for stuff...

Lee: Um thanks?

Me: No problem! Okay lets go it Lee! Oh and here Kaede! (*Throws her a coat*) It's gonna snow tonight. And I only want to torture the boys.

Naruto: SNOW???

Me: It's Maine in the dead of winter!!! You do the math

Naruto: . . .

Me:... Nevermind

Naruto: I GOT IT!!! IT'S RAMEN RIGHT!!!

Me: ...Baka (*Shuts door*) So Lee... u tired?

Lee: Not really.

Me: Good, neither am I (*Perverted grin*)


	2. SEVEN DAYS!

~(*Next Morning*)~

Me: (Opens door quietly) Aw there all sleeping

Lee: Yes, or they froze to death.

Me: Only one way to find out. (Pulls out mega phone) WAKE UP!!!!!!

(Everyones eyes open)

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!

Keade: I WAS HAVING A SEXY DREAM WITH KONO IN IT!!!!

Kono: OMG!!! I was having a sexy dream with you in it!!!!

(Awkward Silence)

Keade: ...yeah I'm gonna forget that.

Shika: (Still sleeping)  
Me: Hey lazy ass wake up we got questions!

Neji: Already!?!!?!?!?

Orochimaru: Did you post this yesterday?

Me: Mmmhmm!!! I'M LOVED!!! Or just lucky...probably second one.

Lee: No I think you are loved.

Me: Well I was loved A LOT last night. And lucky ;D

Naruto: TO MUCH IMFORMATION!!!!

Me: SHUT UP DOBE!!!! (Throws mega phone at his head)

Naruto: TT-TT Ow...

Me: Okay questions now!

Neji: But Shikamaru is not up yet.

Me: Whatever, no questions are for him anyway. Or Akamaru

Akamaru: (Sad whine) D=

Me any way. These are from ZenoNoKyuubi

...

Naruto... I like you. Sasuke... I hate you. Kono... Meh, i can stand you.

Lee... Your Flames of Youth burn brightly.

Naruto, here's Mitarashi Anko wrapped up in a neat little package. *Hands over a wooden bow with a pink ribbon on it* She's here to make you a man.

Sasuke, drown yourself. *Snaps fingers, making a well appear from out of nowhere* I command you.

Konohamaru... I have nothing for you.

Lee. I have a speccial surprise for you. Spandex power! *Snaps fingers again,switching everyone's clothes with green spandex suits.

Have fun with the presents! And Sasuke, if you don't drown yourself, I'm gonna send a thousand rabid fangirls after your **.

(Everyones cloths change and a box and well appear)

Naruto: WTF?!!?!?!!??

Neji: IT BURNS!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: ...

Akakamaru: rrrrrrrr D'=

Me: Omg I love this outfit!!! (Got a Spandex as well)

Naruto: This box is for me? (Over Spandex now)

(Box opens)

(Anko pops out in a sexy kat outfit)

Anko: Purrrrr Naruto, are you ready for some fun?

Naruto: O.O I DON'T WANNA BE A MAN!!!!!!

(Pervy Sage comes out of no where)  
Jiryah: BOOBS!!!! (Grabs Anko and runs away with her.)

Orochimaru: Awkward.

Konohamaru: Hey boss, does ZenoNoKyuubi realize Sasuke isn't here?

Naruto: Hey that's right he isn't!!!

Me: Now he is!!!!! (Snaps fingers, Sasuke appears.)

Sasuke:... Wtf?

Me: Sasuke! Pick drown in the well or face 1000 fangirls!!!

Sasuke: Well. (Walks over to it) GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!!!! (About to jump in)

(Girl from the Ring Shows up in well)

Girl: Sasuke... come join me.... It's lonly...

Sasuke: HOLY CRAP CREEPY WELL GIRL!!!!

Me: OMG IT'S YOU!!!! (Hides behind Lee) I'M SORRY FOR WHAT YOUR PARENTS DID!!!! PLEASE DON'T DAMN ME TO 7 DAYS!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!

Sasuke: (Slams the cover onto the well) I'll take the fangirls (Walks out side to the waiting mob.)

Me: (Scared shit less) Seven days.... no no no no NO!!!

Kono:....You okay?

Me: (Snaps out if it) Huh? Oh fine!!! Okay Next set of question type thingys!!!!!

Neji: Joy.

Me: Okay, this is Mantineus

*evil laughs and thunder cracks as a very familiar voice cries out in a gurgling death scream*

I'm sorry Oro-sama!*bows repeatedly* But since you were gone Kabuto was killed...by someone who wasn't me!*shifty eyes* So I made him into a plushie!

And he's alive!*gives to Oro-sama*

Oh, and Naruto...*evil grin* I'm gonna destroy all the world's ramen...*Bwahahahahaha!*

Everyone else seems to be happy...*looks at the miserable, cold faces of the rest of the boys* *psychotic fanboy smile* That's it for now!

*whispers* Feel free to kill the plushie if you want.

Orochimaru: OMG A PLUSHIE!!!!!!!!!! (Hugs it)

Naruto: .....What... N-no more ramen?! O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Goes in emo corner)

Neji: Dude, it's just food.

Naruto: IT'S MORE THAN FOOD IT'S MY LIFE!!!!!

Keade: And you idoliz hime...why?

Kono: ...I don't remember anymore.

Me: Okay that's all the e-mails so far so I'll leave you all to whatever!

Sasuke: (Comes running back into the shed, Slaming door and locking it.)

Me: Hey!!! I was about to leave!!!

Sasuke: I've NEVER been sexually abused so many times in 2 minutes!!! (Cloths all riped up, overed in glitter and kiss marks, missing a shoe and a lock of hair.)

Naruto: What about last week when we-

Sasuke: SHUT UP DOBE!!!!! And that was different It's not abuse if u want it

Me: OMG NARUSASU!!!!! (Fangirl moment)

Shika: (Awake) OMFG YOAI FANGIRL!!!!

Akamaru: (Hides in corner)

Orochimaru: I'm so unsafe!!!!

Me: What Yaoi is hot!!! Besides you guys dont have to worry. Your not even close to my fav couple.

Neji: Who is you fav couple.

Shika: Why do you want to know?!!?!?

Neji: Wondering is all.

Me: Well Um GaaraxLee

Lee: WHAT!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Me: Hee hee

Lee: B-B-BUT WHAT ABOUT LAST NIGHT!?!!?!? DID THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!?!?!?!?

ME: Lee! I loved ti!!! Really. But I still think it would be SO hot to watch you and Gaara get it on!

Orochimaru: That sounds hot.

(Everyone stares)

Orochimaru: ...What? (Hugs plushie tighter)

Me: ANYWAY!!! That's all we have time for!!!! BU-BYZ EVERYONE!!!!!!!!

---

Lolz this is random. keep sending it questions, coments items and other crap!!!!


	3. OMG YAOI

(Later that same day)

Me: (Opens door, megaphone in hand) Ai! EVERYONE!!! MORE MESSAGES!!!

Shika: (Wakes up) Who for?

Me: Not you.

Shika: All I wanted to hear (Goes back to sleep) ZzZzZz

Me: Lazy bastard. Oh well lets get right tothe point! This was sent by Uchiha Felicia:

Hi guys! (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi) im Felicia Uchiha, yes im another survivor (for some reason Itachi didn wanna kill me) anywho i got some questions

Naruto:

1. wats ur fav. song?

2. wats up with the orange jumpsuit

3. how can u live off ramen? O_o

Sasuke

1. y did u go to michael jackson look a like- i mean Orochimaru?

2. when u and naruto kissed wat did it taste like? Lemon Pie!?

3. do u like the Uchihaist pairing (ItaSasu)

4. u have a weird pun with ur name seriously u do

Itachi

1. wats ur fav. song?

2. do u think Pein is annoying?

Kakashi

1. wats make out paradise about?

2. can i borrow it somtime?

3. out of ur student who do u like better?

Kabuto

will u go out with me? pwease *goes over to the studio* (im a skinny white girl with red framed glasses, brown hair, and brown eyes im 16)

and thats it i guess ^_^ ttyl

Sasuke: OMG!!!! ITACHI IS HERE!?!?!?!!? (Freaks out) omgomgomgomgomg!!!! (Running around in circles) OMG GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! (About to jump into the well)

Me: You dobe, Itachi isn't here.

Sasuke: He isn't? Oh well screw this then!!! (Slams well lid on the girls head)

Well Girl: ....So close....

Orochimaru: Why are they asking questions to people who arn't here?

Me: How the hell am I suppost to know?

Kaede: Cause your the author.

Me: ...I'll accept that answer. But let me clear this up. Readers, before you comment and crap remember I don't have everyone here!!! The only charaters I have in this shed are Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, Akamaru, Crow, Orochimaru, Konohamaru, Kaede, Iruka, the living Kabuto plushi, and the freaky well chick. Okay? If you want more characters, then request for them in comments. Okay? Understood? GOOD!!!

Neji: YOU FORGOT ME!!!

Iruka: WOOH I WAS MENTIONED!!!

Akamaru: Ruff ruff!!!

Me: Right, okay lets get these qustions aswered. Naruto answer yours first!

Neji: HELLO?!?!!??

Naruto: (Still in emo corner) What's the point? With no ramen, I have no reason for life.

Sasuke: Naruto-kun!!! Don't talk like that!!! You have a reason for being here!!!

Naruto: What would that be?!

Sasuke: To love me.

Naruto: Sasuke-kun...(Blush)

Sasuke: Naruto (Kisses him)

Neji: ...ew.

Orochimaru: (Got turned on and now is making out with plushie) Nn, Kabuto...

Plushie: O-orochimaru-sama...

Me: (Filming everything) If I put this on Youtube, I'll bet 1 million views by midnight.

Kono: I feel weird

Kaede: I know me too. I hate yaoi!

Kono: No... I-I think I...I like this.

Kaede: WHAT?!?!!? YOU MEAN OUR KISS MEANT NOTHING?!!?!?

Kono: Well, it was only on the cheek.

Kaede: YOU BITCH!!! (Bitch slap)

Kono: Ow...

Me: The drama.

Lee: Shouldn't we answer the questions?

Me: I guess your rig-

Kono: (Went over to Naruto and Sasuke) MOVE!!! (Rips Sasuke off Naruto) He's mine!!! I won't let your emo charm steal him from me (Kisses Naruto)

Me: OMG FUCK THE QUESTIONS MORE YAOI!!!

Neji: You support this?!!?!?

Me: Hell yeah. I support KonoxNaru, and SasuxNaru And alot others.

Neji: ...Your sick.

Me: Your the one who loves him cousin.

Neji: I DO NOT LOVE HINATA OR HINABI!!!

Me: Whatever.

Neji: Your one to talk, I know all about your crush of your cousin!

Me: LIES!!!!

Neji: YOUR FACE IS A LIE!!!

Me: YOUR LIFE IS A LIE!!!

Well Girl: The cake is a lie...

(Everyone stops and just looks at her)

Well girl: ...Hi!!!

Me: Okay, well um Naruto aswer the questions now.

Naruto: Fine! My favorite song. Hmm I never really thought about it. Theres so many good ones it's hard to pick

Me: Well then pick one you like a lot so we can move on.

Naruto: Um, I really like Bedroom Talk by The Starting Line ((A/N I just picked the first song I saw on my playlist XP))

Me: Omg me 2! Okay next one!

Naruto: My jumpsuit, what's wrong with it? I mean I got 2 hot guys fighting over me so it's gotta work.

Sasuke: It is hot, but once you've taken it off him, you have better reasons to go after him.

Kono: (Nosebleed)

Naruto: Sasuke... don't say stuff like that!!! It's embarrusing!!!

Sasuke: Sorry puddin' pop

Me: Puddin' pop? Wow, not even gonna comment, just answer your last question.

Naruto: (Blushing brightly.) Right, um. Ramen, Cause it's amazing!!! course.... IT'S ALL GONE NOW!!!! (Back in emo corner)

Me:...Kay Sasuke answer ur question now and quickly!!!

Sasuke: I went with Orochimaru to improve my sex skills. I mean look at that tongue!!! He's the master!!!

Pluchie: He really is.

Me: Kay...

Sasuke: Right um, When I kiss Naruto, it actually doesn't taste like ramen. It's kinda like... actually it does taste like pie... AND YES I'M AGAINST IT!!! WHAT PART OF ME WANTING TO KILL MY BROTHER DON'T YOU FANGIRLS UNDERSTAND!?!?!?! I HATE HIM!!!! GOD!!!!

Me: I actually have to agree with you Sasuke, that couple it wrong. I mean not only are you brothers, but you hate eachother. Okay last question.

Sasuke: ...What pun?

Me: You mean like Sasu-gay? Idk, Okay um... Itachi and Kakashi arn't not here so screw their questions. So Kabuto plushie your turn!!!

Plushie: No I'm sorry My heart belongs to Orochimaru!

Uchiha Felicia: NOOOOOO (Crys)

Me: Aww, now look what you did!!! It's okay Uchiha Felicia, yeah know what? Just cause I'm a nice person-

Neji: (Cough)bullshit(cough)

Me:.... Because I'm a nice person I'm going to give you something special (Hands you Kabuto poster, Kabuto plushie((Sorry non-living)), and a sound village head band) There! Now go have fun!!!

Lee: Ali that was very sweet of you!

Me: I know. Now, more questions!!!

Neji: Isn't this chapter long enough already?

Me: .... no no it isn't so shut up. Now, this another one from Mantineus:

*Laughs evily at emo Naruto then bows with a smile* Yay! Oro-sama loves the living plushie!

And now...*points and laughs at Sasuke*

No, really this time...,

Lee

What do you have against Gaara? I think Gaara should be trapped in the shed with you just to torture you and provide entertainment for the authoress!*evil laugh!*

Naruto

Here...I give you the last bowl of ramen. IT IS THE LAST ONE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!*grumbles* unless someone has hidden some away from me.

Sasuke

While you're in there I gave your rabid fangirls a map to your mansion and they're probably tearing it apart by now. Stay in the shed or I'll expose your beauty secrets to the world...especially the one about your hair.

Orochimaru: Yes, I love the plushie! Thank you!!!

Me: No one cares. Lee answer you question!

Lee: I have nothing against Gaara! We actually are friends, We put the whole, him almost killing me thing behind us.

Me: Have Gaara here... (Has tons of sexy images of Gaara using whips and chains on Lee) I think Gaara should be here!!!!

Lee: What?!!?!?

Me: (Pulls out necklace with some charm on it) ACTIVATE!!! (Charm turns into cool staff and I'm not suddenly in a cute battle outfit) Windy card!!! Go get Gaara and bring him to me!!! (Spins staff all afound and them slams it onto the glowing card. Windy spirit comes out of card and then flys out the door.)

Iruka: ...Cardcaptors... Nice.

Me: Yeah I thought it would be a nice touch. Plus I love the battle outfits. there so cute!! Although some of them seem a bit mature for a 10 year old but eh.

(Windy returns with Gaara)

Me: Ah perfect! RETURN TO THE CARD FROM WHICH YOU CAME!!!!! (Windy spirit goes back in card) Yay me!!!

Gaara: WTF WAS THAT AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!!?!?

Me: I'm Allison and I summoned to torture Lee anyway to please!!! Have fun!!! (Runs out, locking shed, and leaves Camera in there...rolling...)

---

Me: Hee hee hee. That was an awesome Idea!!! I'm gonna get some awesome yaoi on tape!!!


	4. CONFESSION

Me: (Sitting in house reading Twilight) ((A/N Oh yes I have read all the books and watched the movie. GO TEAM JACOB)  
Me: (Looks up from book suddenly) Crap, everyone is still in my shed... (Runs outside, Opens door) Hello?  
Naruto: WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?  
Me: Heh heh, yeah funny story, I kinda forgot about all you. Gomen nasai.  
Neji: YOU FORGOT!?!?!? We have been out here for a month freezing out asses off and starving!!! WE'VE BEEN EATING GAARA'S SAND TO LIVE!  
Gaara: (Sniff) All my sand... gone.  
Me: ...Well, good news, we have more messages to respond to!  
Sasuke: I hope you die!  
Me: ...Um, kay... Anyway. This is from Angelique Tussand the Vampiric. They write:  
OMFG PUT PERVY SAGE IN IT! PUT PERVY SAGE IN IT!  
AND TSUNADE! HER TOO! AND ITACHI, KAKASHI, AND HINATA!  
JUST PUT PERVY SAGE IN!  
Orochimaru: Pervy Sage?  
Me: They mean Master Jiryah ((A/N Is that spelt right)  
Orochimaru: Jiryah? My, my this could become quite interesting eh Kabuto?  
Kabuto: Yes Lord Orochimaru.  
Me: Well okay I guess I'll poof him in-  
Naruto: NO!!! NO YOUR NOT!!! THAT PERV IS NOT GOING TO BE LOCKED IN A SHED WITH ME!  
Iruka: I'm going to have to agree with Naruto on this one. Jiryah can be quite a handful.  
Ring Girl: That's what she said!  
Me: Rolf!!! Yes!!! 1 point for the dead chick!!! But yeah um anyway, (Snaps fingers)  
(Jiryah appears)  
Jiryah: Ladi- ...Wtf?!!?!? WHERE DID ALL THE LADIES GO!  
Me: They are gone Pervy, and now you are locked in this shed with all these other losers Shika: Yep, join the club.  
Jiryah: So... no girls?  
Kaede: Only me.  
Jiryah: Well hello.  
Kono: She under 18.  
Jiryah: Good-bye then.  
Ring Girl: I'm a girl!  
Me: Yeah, but your like 11.... and dead.  
Ring Girl: Touchey.  
Iruka: THAT'S MY LINE DAMNIT!!! ((A/N Lolz, gotta love the Naruto Abrighed Seires)  
Me: Okay, well anyway next message is from Mantineus.  
Kono: Hasn't she commented on like every chapter so far?  
Sasuke: Yeah she has.  
Orochimaru: Is it even a girl?  
Me: Idk, I'm too lazy to look at her page and check. So I'll just say it a girl till they prove me wrong. So yeah, she writes:  
Yay! Yaoi on tape! XD And yay!*grabs ramen* No ramen for Naruto! Bwahahaha!  
Balthazar-Uh, you know, brother, I still have ramen stashed away...I can just give it to him.*evil grin*  
You wouldn't!  
Anyway..., I think I'm about done torturing them...Well, I did say about.  
Iruka I know you have a crush on someone(I read you diary!), so spill! Who is it?! *grumbles*smart teme too clever to not name or describe crush!*grumbles*  
Konohamaru I give you Kaede repelent. I really have nothing to ask you, and if you have any plans to get rid of the Uchiha, I wanna be surprised.  
Akamaru Here's a bag of dog treats.  
Iruka: OMG I WAS FINALLY ASKED SOMETHING!  
Akamaru: (Takes treats and goes in a corner to eat them)  
Kono: Kaede repelant?  
Kaeda: Omg! Why would she give you that?! I mean omg! Why would you want to keep me away?! You love me!!! I'm the best!!! You love me more than Naruto even though you made out with him you still love me!! And omg!  
Kono: ...(Sprays it in her eyes)  
Kaeda: AHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES OMG AHHHHHHH IT BURNS!!!!!!!! AHHH OMG YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!  
Kono: Thank you Mantineus!  
Me: Nice.... So, yeah anyway, Iruka, answer your question! Who do you have a crush on!  
Iruka: (Blushing) Um well, I've never actually told anyone this yet.  
Me: Aw, don't be shy. Hey, if you want, you can just whisper it in my ear and it can stay between you and me!  
Iruka: Okay, I guess that works (Whispers it in my ear)  
Me: OMG YOU LOVE KAKASHI SENSEI!??1?1/!?!?!?!?!1/  
Everyone: NANI!  
Iruka: (Bright red) I though you said it would stay between us!  
Me: GOMENNASAI!!! Really! I just didn't expext that!!! BUT OMG I'M SO HAPPY!!! I LOVE IRUXKAKA!  
Neji: What yaoi pairings DON'T you like!  
Me: Any that involve you Hyuga boy.  
Neji: Thank you god.  
Me: Oh shut up. Next message. midevillombax writes:  
great story so far :3

Naruto I like you so here is a cookie.  
Iruka I have a question what is your favorite pairing for yourself.  
Akamaru go to dog show and show up those other dogs Someone do a puppet show with crow!  
Gaara you sexy beast I love you!  
Naruto: MINE!!!! (Takes cookie and goes in corner with Akamaru to eat it)  
Me: Iruka, you are getting popular.  
Iruka: Yeah I guess. And well I think it's obvious now that I like mexKakashi.  
Me: Yeah. Well Akamaru, you heard the girl, go bring us back a blue ribbon!  
Akamaru: Bark!!! (Runs out door)  
Neji: He doesn't have a chance.  
Me: (Sprays Kaeda repelent in Neji's eyes) STFU!!! AKAMARU WILL WIN!!! I mean why wouldn't he?  
Neji: Ah my eyes...ah damnit!!!! Agh!!! God, theres no way Akamaru can win! I mean! What breed even is he?! How can he be put in a catagory to be judged? I bet he's a mutt anyway!  
Me: ...Fuck you Neji. Now, who want's to do a puppet show with Crow?  
Gaara: (Raises Hand) OHH!!!! PICK ME!  
Me: Kay, Gaara, go for it!  
Gaara: Yay!!! (Makes stage from remaining sand) Now let us begin!  
Once apon atime there was monster!!! He was big ugly and mean and ugly and smelly!!! Everyone hated him!!! So he killed them all!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA (Silence)  
Gaara: ...The end!  
Me: .....Okay..... Um lets see what SASUsaku ^-^ 4 Ever wrote:  
hi!your story is great until now and i want you to please can you put my recuest in your story?  
1.(for shikamaru)bring him ino to kiss him(i am shikaino fan)  
Me: Okay sorry no.  
Shika: Thank you!  
Me: I'm a ShikaTema and InoCho fan. sorry.  
2.(for sasuke)put sasuke and sakura in sasuke's room for a whole night(HUGE SASUSAKU FAN)  
Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOO Me: Well I do kinda like SakuLee better but, It would torture Sasuke Naruto: NO!!! NOT MY SASUKE-KUN!  
Me: Sorry Naruto (Snaps fingers and Sasuke disappears)  
Naruto: NUUUUU Me: ....Anyway 3.(for naruto)bring him hinata and made her confess to naruto but naruto leaves her and make out with lee.( i am naruhina fan but i couldn't resist) (evil me is now writing muahahah)  
Jiryah: Wtf?  
Me: ...Um, I like the NaruHina idea, but sorry, the only boy Lee kisses is Gaara! ...Speaking of which, Where is Lee. Gaara, what did you do to him?  
Gaara: ...Um... Nothing.  
Me: Gaara.  
Gaara: Well um you said I could do whatever I wnated to him.  
Me: O.O You- you didn't.... He's not... dead!  
Gaara: Well.  
Me: (Faints)  
Orochimaru: ...(Grabs letter) Hmm lets see, What's #4 on SASUsaku's list?  
kaede trick kono and take him to her bed.  
Kaeda: Hmm, Hey, Kono, I think I have a monster under my bed. Will you come and protect me?  
Kono: ...(Sprays more repelant in her face)  
Kaede: AHHH YA KNOW THAT BURNS REALLY BADLY!  
Me: (Wakes up) Huh? What happened?  
Jiryah: Gaara killed Lee and you fainted.  
Me: WHAT!  
Gaara: I DIDN'T REALLY KILL HIM!  
Me: Y-you didn't?  
Gaara: No. I'd never kill Lee. I love him too much!  
Me: YOU LOVE LEE?  
Gaara: ...no.  
Orochimaru: Sounds like someone just came out of the closet Kabuto.  
Gaara: Okay, yes! I love Lee!!! Happy?! You all know now!  
Lee: (No one noticed him standing in the doorway) Y-you love me?  
Gaara: Lee! How... how long have you been there?  
Lee: I just got back. You... you really love me?  
Gaara: (Blushing) Well... yes. I do.  
Me: (Filming)  
Kono: (Sitting next to me eating popcorn) Oooh, this is gonna get good fast!  
Me: Wow, you really are gay.  
Kono: I wear a cape. How gayer can you get?  
Me: ...Good point.  
Gaara: Do you mind? Were having a moment here!  
Me: Sorry, continue!  
Gaara: Thank you. ...Lee, I love you. I've loved you ever since I layed eyes on you. And I still hate myself for hurting you in the chunin exams. Please forgive me. I never wanted to do that to you.  
Lee: Gaara... of course I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you.  
Me: (Puts on the song Far away by Nickleback)  
Everyone: (Looks at me)  
Me: What? Mood music.  
Gaara: You really forgive me?  
Lee: Yes. And Gaara... I-I love you too.  
Gaara: Lee-san.  
(Kiss)  
Me: WOOH!  
(Everyone starts cheering and clapping)  
Orochimaru: Ah, young people in love.  
Naruto: I always knew you guys would get together.  
Kono: (Wiping eyes) I promised myself I wouldn't cry!

Me: God it kills me to do this. But I need to end this chapter!  
SORRY FANGIRLS!!! 


	5. THE KING OF POP IS DEAD!

Sowwie for the lateness!!! I like totally forgot about it!!! But it's Summer now so I'll be able to update more often now!!!

Btw - I OWN NOTHING!!!

- - -

Me: (Sitting in front of fan eating popcical) Ah, I love Summer, if only it could be cooler though!

Lee: (Eating ice-cream) Yes, in can become quite an inconvinece.

Gaara: (Walkis in) Hunny! I'm home!

Lee: Gaara-kun!!! (Hug & kiss) How was work?

Gaara: Oh you know, the usual, killing those who hate me.

Me: ... Shiznit!!! I FORGOT ABOUT THE OTHERS IN THE SHED AGAIN!

Lee/Gaara: O.O Me: (Runs out to shed and opens door) Omg!! Guys!

Kono: (Sprays the repelant in my eyes)

Me: ...I'm wearing glasses douche!

Neji: You forgot about us for 3 MONTHS!!! WE HAD TO EAT KEADE TO KEEP FROM STARVING!

Iruka: She tasted like chicken!

Me: Heh heh, yeah sorry, I kinda got wrapped up in school and personal stuff, ya know?

Naruto: What kind of personal stuff?

Gaara: Getting layed by her new bf.

Me: GAARA!!! (Bright red) That is not true!!! Me and Stephen haven't even thought of bringing our relationship that far yet!

Gaara: Dude, it was a joke! Chill-lax.

Me: Sorry.

Sasuke: So, any new questions?

Ring Girl: ANY FOR ME?

Me: Yes and no.

Ring Girl: DAMN IT!

Me: Okay well this is from Mantineus, They wright:

Balthazar-You mean to tell me that my brother coment didn't give it away? Jeez, you guys must be starving to the point your brains are dead.

Well, yes; we are guys(I technically quit frequenting this site after a year but M said I had to read this...Be thankful).

Mantineus-Okay, Neji; If you hate it there so much...How come you just don't leave?...I mean, Lee came in from outside! The door has to be

unlocked! RUN FOR IT! And as an added inscentive...I'm giving the author pepper spray! SO RUN HYUUGA-BOY! RUN!

And you're welcome Kono! XD

Me: Heh heh, sorry we didn't know you were guys, my apologies! And Balthazer, thank you! I hope you are enjoying my story! Oh and thanks for

the pepper spray Mantineus!

Neji: Pepper spray?! My destiny says this aint fair!!! I wanna leave but that crap will perminatly screw up my Brakugan!

Me: You can't leave? Awww too bad!

Gaara: Can you spray him anyway?

Me: Thinking about it!

Orochimaru: (Reading paper) (A/N Idk how he got it either) OMG!!! MICHEAL JACKSON DIED YESTERDAY!

Kabuto: What?

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: I know!!! It's so horriable!

Naruto: You liked Micheal Jackson?

Me: Well sure, I mean, I did always make fun of him with my cuz, but he did have some nice songs. Also, he was sexy when he was black!

All the gay boys: HELL YEAH!

Kono: I can't believe he is gone!!! I was finally going to met him next week too!

Me: ...What!

Kono: Yeah, he invited my over for cake and stuff.

Me: OMG MICHEAL JACKSON WANTED TO BANG KONOHAMARU!!! THE TRUTH IS OUT!!! HE DID LIKE LITTLE BOYS!!! OMG!!!! I can't believe this!!! I

won't believe it!!! Lets look at the other question!!! RickseriaStar writes:

funny but gross LEE DOES NOT LOVE GAARA OR THE OTHER WAY AROUND! THEY'RE MY HOMIES AND I KNOW THEM WELL

Me: Okay first of all, thanks! Gotta love my crude sence of humor! And two, screw you!!! You obviously do NOT now Gaara and Lee! Those two are

in love damnit!!! (Rickseriastar poofs is)

Rickseriastar: I SO KNOW THEM!!! AND THEY ARE NOT IN LOVE!

Me: YES THEY ARE!

Rickseriastar: NO THEY'RE NOT!!! THEY MAY BE FRIENDS BUT NOT LOVERS!!! I MEAN GAARA NEARLY KILLED HIM!!! EVEN IF THEY DID LOVE

EACHOTHER IT WOULDN'T LAST!

Me: YES IT WOULD!!! LEE HAS A VERY YOUTHFUL SPIRIT!!! AND PART OF THAT IS BEING ABLE TO FORGIVE PEOPLE!!! AND HE IS SO SWEET THAT HE

FORGAVE GAARA!!! AND IT'S OBVIOUS GAARA FEELS SOMETHING FOR LEE BECAUSE HE SAVED HIM FROM BEING KILLED BY KIMIMARU!

Rickseriastar: HE ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO!!! AS KAZAKAGE HE IS SUPPOST TO PROTECT PEOPLE WHETHER HE

LIKES THEM OR NOT!

Me: I'M NOT GONNA DEAL WITH THIS ANY MORE!!! SASUKE!!! OPEN THE WELL!

Richseriastar: Wait. WHAT?

Me: SEVEN DAYS!!! (Pushes Richseriastar into the well)

Sasuke: (Slams the cover shut)

Me: Ahh, all better!

Iruka: .... Um.... okay then.

Akamaru: (Walks in wearing a 'Best In Show' ribbon)

Me: OMG AKAMARU YOU WON!!! IN YOUR FACE HYUGA BOY!!! (Pepper sprays him)

Neji: OW DAMNIT!

Me: Heehee Well that's all for today!!! Keep sending in those questions!!! By-byz!!!


	6. DAMN YOU GOODYTWOSHOES!

Me: (Slams open door) EVERYONE!!! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!

Shika: I was sleeping ya know!

Me: This is seriouse!

Neji: Well say it already!

Me: OUR STORY HAS BEED REPORTED!

Everyone: WHAT?

Me: I know!!! This douche named GoodyTwoshoes is having us reported because apperently 'interactive' stories are not alowed on !

Naruto: That's total bullshit!

Me: I know!

Iruka: How is it not alowed?! This site is for people to express themselves!!! Every story is an adventers and the best ones are the interactive

ones that invole the reader and keep their interest!

Me: EXACTLY!!! Plus!!!There are only like another bajillion ask the character stories on here!!! And tons more being put up everyday!!! Why is

mine being picked out!!??! Is everyone else having to go through this!

Sasuke: Your not the only one dobe! But either way, it still sucks out loud.

Me: What am I gonna do!?! What if I get banded or something!!! I'll never be able to read sexy yoai fanfictions again!

Gaara: (Slap) PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!

Me: ...(Sniffle) Sorry. Please, to everyone reading, if there is ANY way you can help me please do!!! I really need it!!! Bu-byz for now!!!


	7. CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG!

Hey!!! I'm still here =D

Thank you all for caring!!! I hope I don't get removed!!! (If I do... when I make my new account I'll send u all a message of my new account!!!)

Untill then, ENJOY!!!

- - -

Me: Ello, I know what you all are thinking, 3 chapters in 1 damn day?!!?!? Dude!!! SWEET!!! Shika: More like annoying, I liked it better when you

were gone and I could sleep.

Neji: Yeah about that, you really need to sleep less, we almost ate you because we thought you died.

Naruto: It's true, you slept for the whole 3 months she forgot about us.

Kabuto: Good thing for my medic nin knowlege! So I was able to tell everyone you were hybernating, not dead.

Shika: (Snooooore)

Kono: ... How.... how is he?

Sasuke: No one knows.

Me: Anyways, we alreay have commets so yeah!

Iruka: But I thought if you let the readers 'interact' with us you'll be banned!

Me: I don't care!!! You were right, this site is for people to show their skills and express themselves! And the only good stories are the ones the

reader can get into and interact with!!! So if they ban me, they are just taking away my freedom of spech and my right to publish my opinion!

It's in the damn constitution!!! If they ban me, they are taking away the freedom that comes with being a U.S. resident!

Gaara: Damn, that was powerful, screw Temari! Your writing my speeches from now on!

Me: Why thank you Gaara! I am honored! Now, this is from RickseriaStar.

Lee: Wait, isn't that the kid in the well with the ring chick?

Me: Yep!

Pervy Sage: Then how did she post that?

Me: Idk, any way, they write:

T-T... I mad... I sad. I...ICE CREAM!

That was kinda mean though. I'm much into cannon or realistic stories. If you can recall, Lee said he was in love with Sakura, so whether you

like it or not, Lee's straight. or bi... but I don't think so. BTW, I'm a Sakulee fan. PS. You spelled meh name wrong. I wasn't trying to be mean, I

was just pointing something out, as this (America) is a free country, and opinions do count for something. Please try to think of that.

And it's okay, I forgive your... unusualness.

Tamaiya (later) - RickseriaStar

Love the story otherwise Did you read my stories? If so, did you enjoy them?

Peace out!

Me: Yo, sorry about that, I meant that to be taken more as a joke. I have a messed up sence of humor. And sorry about your name! I didn't

copy and paste it so I was going by memory.

Gaara: Wait... you... you love Sakura?

Lee: Gaara-kun, that was a long time ago! That was before I realized how amazing you were!

Naruto: Long time ago? You are still all over her in the Shippiden!

Gaara: WHORE!! (Bitch slap) Never talk to me again!!! (Runs off crying)

Lee: Ow.... G-GAARA WAIT!!! (Runs after him)

Me: (Pepper sprays him) YOU KUSO FACE!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!!?!? NOW GAARA AND LEE BROKE UP!

Naruto: What?! It's true!!! Lee still likes Sakura!

Me: Don't you like her too?

Kono & Sasuke: What!

Naruto: WHAT!!! I DO NOT!

Me: Oh that's right! Your into Hyuga boy's cousin.

Neji: WHAT?

Me: Relax, it's Hinata, not Hinabi.

Neji: Okay.

Kono: Boss!!! You said you were over that flat chested, pink haired girl!

(Somewhere far away)

Sakura: ...(Looks up from book) Hmmm I don't know why... but I suddenly wanna punch Kono.

(Back to shed)

Sasuke: How.... how could you LIKE that Hyuga chick?!!?! She is weak and shy as hell!!! I mean she can't even mutter 2 words to anyone with

out turning red!!! And she faints constently!

Neji: HEY!!! THAT'S MY COUSIN YOUR TALKING ABOUT!

Sasuke: Well it's true!!! She has no back bone!

Neji: Hinata's destiny is turning her into a wonderful fighter and beautiful woman!!! So take that back!

Sasuke: ...Make me...=D Neji: Why you little- (Grabs the pepper spray from me) TAKE THIS YA UCHIHA BRAT!!! (Sprays it in Sasuke's eyes)

Sasuke: AHHHH GOD DAMN YOU HYUGA!

Neji: (Activates Brykugan) 64-PALM JUTSU!

Naruto: NEJI!!! NO!!!! (Jumps in front of Sasuke)

Sasuke: NARUTO!! NO!

Naruto: (Takes the beating meant for Sasuke) (Falls motionless on the ground)

Kono: BOSS!!! (Runs to Naruto's side) Boss!!! Boss, wake up!!!(Shaking him)

Kabuto: Stop touching him!!! Everyone step away!!! (Starts trying to heal him)

Orochimaru: How does it look Kabu?

Kabuto: Not good, everyone of his chakra points were hit right on, but he still has a pulse, so if I can get his chakra points reactivated quickly he

might have a chance.

Me: Neji!!! What were you thinking?

Neji: I wasn't trying to kill Naruto!!!! I was trying to get Sasuke!

Sasuke: This wouldn't be happening if you could control your temper!

Neji: My temper?! You were the one who started bashing my cousin because your boyfriend is just using you!

Shika: God everyone just shut up!!! All this yelling is making it troublesome to get to sleep!

Orochimaru: You shut up right now!!! All you've done this whole story is sit on your ass!!! You have no idea what Sasuke nor Kono is going

through!!! They could loose the one they love!! But your to heartless to even shead one tear!!! I mean for god's sake!!! Naruto is your friend!!!

Have alittle sympathy!

Akamaru: (Angry Barking)

Neji: Now what does that mutt what!

Iruka: He's not a mutt!!! He won best in show!

Neji: He's still a mutt in my eyes!

Sasuke: Now your taking out your anger on a damn dog!!! You need anger manegment!

Neji: I have my emotions under control!!! It's you who needs help!!! It's your brother who killed all your family!

Me: EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UUUUP!

(Silence)

Me: ...(Crying) Wh-what is wrong with all of you? Naruto is hurt and your all arguing... Sasuke: Well if it wern't for Nej-

Me: No! Stop!!! That's what I'm talking about!!! Your all trying to blame eachother!!! But it's everyones fault. Your the one you got Neji mad, I'm

the one who got you mad, Naruto got me mad, Lee made him say that stupid comment, and that comment is what made Gaara upset. Plus

Kono, Iruka, and Shika added wood to the fire. We all are guilty, so instead of trying to blame one person lets all just shut up and try to save

Naruto before it's too late!

(Words sink in for a few seconds)

Naruto: Sh....s-she's ..r-right (Coughs up so blood)

Sasuke: Naruto!

Kono: Boss!

Naruto: Hey...g-guys.... ya miss m-me?

Sasuke: (Tearing up) Naruto, please hang in there.

Kono: (Crying) Yeah boss... everythings gonna be okay.

Me: (Hugs Kono) Calm down Hunny (Trying to stop crying myself)

Kabuto: Naruto, don't move and don't talk. Your bearly with us right now, you can't strain your body in anyway or we might loose you.

Sasuke: It's really that bad?

Kabuto: Yes, but were lucky he's even alive, not many can live through an attack like that.

Sasuke: Oh Naruto... (Crys into his chest)

Naruto: Sasuke... it's... it's okay... I'll be alright.

Kabuto: We can't keep him here. I need to get him to the hideout quickly and hook him up to our moniters.

Me: Understood. Kabuto, Orochimaru, do what you need to.

(The two run out with Naruto)

Sasuke: Naruto!!! (Trys to run aftet them) Me: (Stops him) No! Your staying here, I only let them leave because they need to heal Naruto.

Shika: Hey wait a sec... won't Orochimaru try to take the Nine-tailed fox out of Naruto for power like the Akatsuki want to?

Everyone: . . .

Me: God damn it... Well I'll deal with it later!!! But we have another comment!

Neji: ... Yopu gotta be shitting me.

Me: Nope!!! This one is from the brothers!

Neji: (Goes next to Shika) Screw this, I'm sleeping Shika: Welcome to the lazy side.

Me Okay well, the boys write:

*keeping a strong face*

Mantineus-It's ok. We get that a lot. And you're welcome.

Balthazar-I am.

*five seconds later*

Together-It's not fair! it's true what you said; there are billions out there. I don't see why they wouldn't allow interactive fics. Mantineus-I think

they might just take this down...Which is also bad!

Balthazar-You never know. They might not do anything. You never know.

We're wishing you the best of luck!

Me: Thanks guys, were gonna need all the luck we can get!

Iruka: It truly doesn't make sence why readers can't interact with the writers and the characters with in a story.

Shika: Just another way the man is trying to take us down.

Neji: Amen to that!

Me: ...Right, well this chapter is way to long. So wish us all luck!!! And remember to keep asking those great questions!!! Bu-byz!!!


	8. ASK ME QUESTIONS

Me: Sup peps? Um you guys can start send my questions again if you want! Love ya!


End file.
